1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a device exerted for a battery, especially related to a battery container exerted for a flexible battery.
2. Description of Related Art
The portable devices are widely developed based on the convenience demands. Take the wearable device as an example, except for the size, shape and energy density of the battery, the safety and the bending ability of the battery are required exceedingly.
Conventionally, the battery cells are placed into a flexible case having at least one chamber so the frictions acted on the surfaces among battery cells and on the surfaces between the case and the battery cell are inevitable as the case having the battery inside is bent. The frictions acted on the surfaces among battery cells and on the surfaces between the case and the battery cell are severe especially as several battery cells are stacked and bent at the same time. One reason is that the end of the stacked battery cells would be extended as a fan-shaped end. However, the flexible case has no enough space for placing the fan-shaped end of the battery cells as bending. Thus, the structural integrity and the safety of the battery cells are impacted.
Accordingly, a battery container is disclosed to solve the current problems.